criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Behind These Walls
Behind These Walls is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-seventh case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-eighth case overall. It takes place in the Maple Heights district of Grimsborough. Plot After beat cop Mia Loukas informed the team of a murder, Chief Parker sent Gloria and the player to the Bloom family castle, where they collected the body of Bloom family heir Mason Bloom with a halberd protruding from his chest. During the investigation, they followed the screams of a woman to Chelsea Bloom taking her grandmother Violet Bloom through the maple orchards so they could flee from the evil that was taking over the family. Later, they had to stop Clive Bloom and his hound from attacking Carter Hayes, who had decided to explore the castle. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Violet for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Violet said she found out that Mason was dating the family maid, Anita Diaz, and impregnated her, eventually planning to run away with her. As she thought the new child would destroy the purity of the Bloom family tree, she stabbed her grandson in the heart with a halberd, forcing Anita to take care of her son all alone. Judge Powell sentenced Violet to 15 years in prison. After the trial, Tony Marconi told Gloria and the player that there were plenty of scientists entering and leaving the dome, and that he also got his employees to reveal the flight number of one of them. They found the flight number in the maple orchard, which (per Cathy) belonged to geologist Mortimer Pickering, who attended Oxford University at the same time as Rupert. Upon learning of Mortimer's intentions, Rupert volunteered to impersonate him and infiltrate the dome to gain information on DreamLife, previously learning about geology from Jasper. Chief Parker authorized the plan while the team would look out for Mortimer. Meanwhile, the player helped Chelsea track down Anita (whom Clive had suddenly fired with no pay) and gave her Mason's old baby rattle. After all the events, Amir volunteered to help Martine to make the antidote for the Demon Fish in Rupert's absence. Shortly after, Martine suggested the team to go diving for further investigating the fish. Summary Victim *'Mason Bloom' (found stabbed with a halberd) Murder Weapon *'Halberd' Killer *'Violet Bloom' Suspects C258P1.png|Chelsea Bloom C258P2.png|Clive Bloom C258P3.png|Anita Diaz C258P4.png|Violet Bloom C258P5.png|Ruben Lindstrom Quasi-suspect(s) C258Q1.png|Tony Marconi C258Q2.png|Rupert Winchester DParkerConspiracyQPC237.png|Diane Parker Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cider. *The killer shoots clay pigeons. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer is over 40. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes C258CS1A.jpg|Hall of Knights C258CS1B.jpg|Armor Corridor C258CS2A.jpg|Victim's Bedroom C258CS2B.jpg|Victim's Desk C258CS3A.jpg|Maple Orchard C258CS3B.jpg|Orchard Bridge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hall of Knights. (Clues: Armor Pieces, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Chelsea Bloom; Murder Weapon registered: Halberd; Victim identified: Mason Bloom) *Talk to Chelsea about her brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Hall of Knights investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Chelsea interrogated; Clues: Victim's Drawer, Apron) *Examine Victim's Drawer. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Clive Bloom) *See Clive Bloom about his son's death. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked) *Examine Apron. (New Suspect: Anita Diaz) *Ask Anita Diaz about the victim. (Prerequisite: Anita Diaz decoded) *Examine Armor Pieces. (Result: Suit of Armor) *Analyze Suit of Armor. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer shoots clay pigeons) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cider) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the victim's grandma. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Maple Orchard) *Investigate Maple Orchard. (Prerequisite: Violet interrogated; Clues: Basket of Apples, Victim's Watch) *Examine Basket of Apples. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Clues: Torn Doll, Trunk) *Examine Torn Doll. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Analyze Voodoo Doll. (12:00:00) *Confront Chelsea about her voodoo doll. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll analyzed; Profile updated: Chelsea drinks cider, shoots clay pigeons and knows Latin) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Sweatshirt Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note on Sweatshirt) *Talk to Clive Bloom about his dispute with his son. (Prerequisite: Note on Sweatshirt unraveled; Profile updated: Clive drinks cider, shoots clay pigeons and knows Latin) *Examine Victim's Watch. (Result: Blue Substance) *Examine Blue Substance. (Result: Insecticide; New Suspect: Ruben Lindstrom) *Question Ruben Lindstrom about the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Insecticide identified under microscope; Profile updated: Ruben drinks cider) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Armor Corridor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Duffel Bag, Torn Photo, Bloom Family Tree) *Examine Victim's Duffel Bag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (09:00:00) *Ask Anita Diaz about her positive pregnancy test. (Prerequisite: Pregnancy Test analyzed; Profile updated: Anita shoots clay pigeons and knows Latin) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Grandma) *Confront Violet Bloom about the photo of her walking. (Prerequisite: Photo of Grandma restored; Profile: Violet drinks cider, shoots clay pigeons and knows Latin) *Examine Bloom Family Tree. (Result: Ruben Lindstrom's Handwriting) *Ask Ruben Lindstrom about crossing the victim off the family. (Prerequisite: Ruben Lindstrom's Handwriting identified) *Investigate Orchard Bridge. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Book on Stabbing Book, Bloody Flask) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Flakes) *Analyze Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Examine Bloody Flask. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons Among Us (3/6) (No stars) Demons Among Us (3/6) *Talk to Marconi about DreamLife. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Maple Orchard. (Prerequisite: Marconi interrogated; Clue: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: Flight Number) *Analyze Flight Number. (06:00:00) *Ask Rupert about Mortimer Pickering. (Prerequisite: Flight Number analyzed) *Explain Rupert's plan to Chief Parker. (Prerequisite: Rupert interrogated) *Talk to Chelsea about her request. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Chelsea interrogated; Clue: Faded Planner) *Examine Faded Planner. (Result: Victim's Planner) *Analyze Victim's Planner. (09:00:00) *Come with Chelsea to offer help to Anita. (Prerequisite: Victim's Planner analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hall of Knights. (Prerequisite: Anita interrogated; Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Baby Rattle) *Give heirloom baby rattle to Anita. (Prerequisite: Safe unlocked; Reward: Halberd) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to Scott Alan's song of the same name. *This case and Too Cruel for School have many references to the popular TV series Riverdale, based on the Archie Comics: **The victim, Mason Bloom, is a reference to Jason Blossom, a character on the show. **Chelsea Bloom is a reference to Cheryl Blossom, another character on the show and Jason's sister. **Clive Bloom is a reference to Clifford Blossom, another character on the show and Jason's father. **Violet Bloom is a reference to Rose Blossom, another character on the show and Jason's grandmother. *In the "Hall of Knights" crime scene, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. He also is mentioned in Demons Among Us. *In the crime scene "Victim's Bedroom", a photo of Ian Devine can be seen. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In Demons Among Us, James Bond is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Maple Heights (The Conspiracy)